Waiting For You…
by Yoshiko Hatake
Summary: She waits for him, she might always wait, but she won’t have to wait anymore. At the alter she stays, for her love so they can tie the knot and be together forever. But where is her love?


_**Waiting For You…**_

**By Mrs. Yoshiko Hatake**

**She waits for him, she might always wait, but she won't have to wait anymore. At the alter she stays, for her love so they can tie the knot and be together forever. But where is her love?**

**A story about Naoko Askikaga and Sasuke Uchiha. Written for my friend, Naoko Askikaga. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naoko Askikaga belongs to Naoko Askikaga. I'm only doing a fanfic for the pairing. **

* * *

"Naoko-chan?" Yoshiko asked walking in and tilting her head to one side and walking into the dressing room. 

"Yea?" She turned around to look at one of her brides maids.

"Are you ready?" She asked walking over to the now 25 year old shinobi. She was so beautiful in her wedding gown.

"Hai…" Naoko said and stood up.

Yoshiko opened the door a bit wider so she could go out. Temari and Ten-Ten were standing together their arms around one of the grooms men. Temari had her arms linked with Shikamaru. While Ten-Ten had her's with Kakashi. They were all chatting together. The Maid of Honor and the Best Man stood together, Naruto and Yoshiko. The wedding was about to begin…

* * *

_  
Damn it……Why now?! Of all the freaking days! It just had to be today…_Sasuke was running through the forest, he was supposed to come back from the mission yesterday, but everyone covered up the fact he had still not returned. He continued running. He was going to be really late. _Note to self: Strangle Naruto…_

* * *

It was already a half hour. The beautiful bride stood at the alter. She was getting a bit annoyed but would not show it. She sighed and looked to Yoshiko. She shrugged then to Naruto who quickly looked away. 

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Where is he?" Ten-ten asked Temari.

"I have no clue, didn't he return back from the mission yesterday? So he had like a bachelors party yesterday too. Shikamaru didn't say anything about it though…"

"Hmm……" Ten-ten tapped her chin, she looked to the woman ahead of her, "Yoshiko-sensei?"

"Yeah?" Yoshiko turned her head to them.

"Do you know if something is going on right now?" Temari asked interested in why the men were all a bit dodgy, to say the least.

"Iie…Even Kakashi didn't tell me anything about the party when he got home…Then again he got home late and so he probably didn't want to wake the kids…"

"Weird…" Ten-ten answered.

Naoko looked at all the boys and seeing as Kakashi and Naruto all darted their eyes from her. Shikamaru had a bored look on his face and was just staring forward.

Out of anger, she stepped forward and grabbed Kakashi and Naruto and dragged them away.

"I just need to talk with them a bit. Be back soon!" She said as she walked off. When they were behind the doors and had some privacy, she spun around to look at them.

"Where is he?!" She snapped.

"Who?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"You know who!!" Naoko said, angrily.

"No…We don't." Naruto said.

"Uchiha Sasuke! My future husband! And I'm telling the truth, I'm no fangirl, we really are getting married."

"Sasuke……Oh! That Sasuke!"

Kakashi sighed, "Don't worry…He'll be here soon…" he said.

* * *

_FINALLY! I'm tired, but I'll rest and explain everything to her later._ Sasuke walked to the church tiredly, dragging his worn out feet.

* * *

Kakashi turned to the door, and then back to Naoko. "Let's talk somewhere privately." He led her off into the female dressing room. 

Once there, Naruto continued acting dumb, not knowing anything as to why Sasuke wasn't there yet.

"You know, I think maybe we should get back to the wedding." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded and walked off quickly.

Naoko followed, when they got to the doors she opened them and her eyes fell upon Sasuke. He was wearing his tuxedo.

Naruto sprinted forward and came to a stop beside Sasuke.

Kakashi offered his arm, "Shall I give you away?" he asked her.  
She looked up and smiled, "Arigatou…Kakashi-sensei." she said and took it. They walked forward and the music started again. They reached the alter and Sasuke took her hand and Kakashi let her go. He walked to his spot, back next to Naruto.

Naoko smiled at Sasuke, he smiled back.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride…" He said. 

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her gently, she kissed back blushing. Everyone 'oooed' and 'awwwed'.

When they got outside of the church. She threw the bouquet. It flew threw the air, Yoshiko dodged it so it wouldnt hit her head. It instead landed in Temari's hands. She blushed and looked over at Shikamaru. He blushed and looked away.

Naoko laughed then took Sasuke's arm and got in the special carriage set up, then they were taken away for their honey moon.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun?"

"Yea?" He asked looking at her.

"Why were you late?"

Sasuke sweat dropped, "I'll explain later…er…some day…"

* * *

**This was written for my bestest friend, Naoko. Her AU (Alternate Reality/Alternate Reality) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
